DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): Recent studies indicate that a significant and increasing number of children, especially those living in poor urban areas, have witnessed or been the victims of violence, either at home or in the community. The psychosocial correlates of exposure to family and community violence are not well understood. Multivariate analyses that look at violence in relation to other explanatory variables pertinent to the child and family can help clarify the relationship of exposure to violence (in its various manifestations) with child outcomes. In addition, the relative contribution of violence in explaining child outcomes compared to other pertinent demographic and environmental factors could also be addressed. This Small Grant proposal requests one year of funding to conduct analyses on data recently collected on a sample of extremely poor children and adolescents in Worcester, MA. In the context of another project with different aims and purposes than this proposal, an opportunity arose to collect data on children's exposure to violence. However, funds are not available to carry out analyses and manuscripts preparation on this topic. This application proposes to address the following questions: 1) Controlling for other explanatory variables, is exposure to violence status related to measures of child behavior problems and mental health? 2) If so, is there a "dose-response" relationship between the extent of exposure and various outcomes? 3) Is the impact of exposure to violence modified by a third variable such as gender, age, or social support? 4) Is witnessing domestic violence more harmful than stranger violence? and 5) How do poor children who have been exposed to violence compare to poor children who have not been exposed and how do each compare to children in the general population on measures of problem behavior, symptomatology, and school achievement? Findings that address these issues have important programmatic and policy implications for children and adolescents living in poverty.